


Discipline

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [50]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 49. TFA; Megatron/Optimus - “If you’re not nice, little mech, you’re going to get spanked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

Optimus Prime shook. “No. I’m not going to---to do that. I don’t want you.”

Megatron laughed, tilting the Prime’s helm up, “It’s not about what you want, little mech. You aren’t the one in charge here.” He bodily lifted Optimus from the ground, ignoring his struggles. He set the mech on the little, square table and locked one limb at a time on the manacles attacked the table, and then stepped back to admire his work. The mech was at the perfect level for what he had in mind. 

“Open your panel.” 

“Frag no!” Optimus snapped. 

Megatron barked a laugh, “If you’re not nice, little mech, you’re going to get spanked.”

“I would like to see you try,” Optimus bared his denta, and hissed as Megatron backed up his threat. The warlord’s hand made contact with Optimus’ aft with a resounding thus. 

Optimus squealed loudly. “No! Stop it.” He whimpered with each consecutive hit. Optimus was panting by the time he stopped, his aft sore and the plating overly hot.


End file.
